


The Path Towards Hope

by penpea



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sdr2 spoilers ahead children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly did it mean to be loved? Being human, it’s only natural to be loved by people but you don’t think that was ever the case with you. You wonder if your parents had smiled when you were born. Had they been happy that you existed? You suppose it’s in a parent’s nature to care for the life they brought into this world and that was certainly true but you always felt like there was no need for them to love you. You didn't resent them for it either- who could love a cursed child who only brought them bad luck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Towards Hope

What exactly did it mean to be loved? Being human, it’s only natural to be loved by people but you don’t think that was ever the case with you. You wonder if your parents had smiled when you were born. Had they been happy that you existed? You suppose it’s in a parent’s nature to care for the life they brought into this world and that was certainly true but you always felt like there was no need for them to love you. You didn’t resent them for it either- who could love a cursed child who only brought them bad luck?

You were probably right seeing how they died right before your eyes on that wretched day. You had cried a lot and you were (pleasantly) surprised. You would never have thought yourself capable of crying over a person. Maybe you were crying because you were completely alone now. Yes, maybe that was it.

It was probably the latter because you never truly knew what it meant to love someone. Was love the same feeling of euphoria you got every time you saw the students of Hope’s Peak? Was it the utter excitement you felt when you had decided you wanted to help those children become true hope? Was that the love you had always craved for? Maybe you could be happy this way- maybe you were capable of love after all…

You followed your desire and did whatever it took to spread the hope that you so idolized to every nook and cranny of the world but it wasn’t an easy task at all. No, it was just as difficult as you had imagined. You hated, yet found hope in the idea of despair and that is what confused you the most. Even if you had to reach out your hand towards despair in order to give birth to the greatest hope, you were willing to walk that path alone. That would be enough for you. If you could be remembered for it, it would be more than you could have ever hoped for.

You looked for hope yet, deep down there was always the desire to be loved. You know what love is, you had always known – but it was something you had never really experienced. That is, until the day you saw that brown haired boy lying unconscious on the sandy beach. You had reached your hand out to him and it surprised you. You don’t know why but you had felt a deep connection with him and it only strengthened the more you talked to him. You knew it was love but there were much more important things for you to worry about. There wasn’t any hope for you regarding matters of love anyway.

It might have been a stroke of luck (good or bad; you really can’t be sure) that you found that file, then. The children of hope you had been worshipping were far from that. And that is when you started to remember…

Despair.

In those last few days that was all you had seen. People running amok, buildings set ablaze, nothing but destruction every step of the way; chaos. It was truly the most beautiful despair you had ever witnessed!  
 _Ah, wouldn’t it being about an ever more beautiful hope?_ You sometimes think, but did you truly care about it in those last few days?   
You look at your left hand, those wretched fingers, and those perfectly manicured nails. They disgust you and yet you can’t look away.  
You lie on the ground and it must have been cold but you can’t really tell anymore. One of your arms is   
going numb and the other one is about to fall asleep. The fire crackles and leaps at the curtains and it’s only a matter of time before _they_ arrive.

You hear the doors slam open; their footsteps echo somewhere far away. Everything feels a little lazy but you pry your ears to the noise- you think you hear a few bottles break as they hit the ground.

_Yes…it is time!_  
  
You close your eyes and breathe in. the pain will only last a little while longer…you hope your plan went perfectly. You believe in your own luck- you’re sure the traitor will be your murderer.

_I wonder who the traitor was…ah…I can’t help but wish it would be…Hinata-kun_

You find it funny to be thinking such thoughts about a person who could never have been the hope that you loved so much, yet you still wish he could somehow be the only one surviving. Maybe your instincts had been right about him…

The poison seeps into you, making its way towards your vital organs. Your whole body is burning and it’s impossible not to yell but all you can do is open your mouth in a silent scream. You’re dying and just as you had expected, you are dying alone. In the last few seconds before your heart gives out, the only thoughts that echoes in your mind are not of hope or despair or luck.

The only thing on your mind in the painful reminder that you are dying alone without ever having felt someone’s love…

***

Komaeda’s dead body lies in front of you and you can’t help but feel sadness for the misguided boy. His eyes were open in his last moments and although he looked tragically heroic you can’t shake off the feeling that instead of dying for hope, he died in despair.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes i feel like komaeda truly did die in despair..he's such a tragic character i love him to bits!  
> I really hope you liked it :>


End file.
